The closest best friends are like sisters
by captinjackie1
Summary: 3 best friends, who feel like sisters, enter a world unlike their own where battles unfold before them. But when their lives seem to make sense in this new world which one will they believe to be real and who will help them through it all.
1. Chapter 1

'The closest best friends are like sisters':

_Hi its captain Jackie here just thought to let u know this is not my story my friend wrote it about me her and our other best friend with the occasional advise given to her about how we might react in that situation, by us too, but basically all the credit should go to her, "sashaxh". It just so happens that it's on my fanfic channel because she told me to check and edit it for her so that I could post it up._

_**Summary**__: 3 best friends, who feel like sisters, enter a world unlike their own where battles unfold before them of both mental and physical. But when their lives seem to make sense in this new world which one will they believe to be real and who will help them along the way._

_**Disclaimeter:**__ We don't own potc we just love it to bits and only own ourselves e.g oc's. _

Chapter 1

Rachel, Beth and Alex were sitting on the living room floor trying to choose what DVD to watch. The 3 girls were always close to each other, and had been friends since they could remember. Now they were renting a flat together and were feeling mote like sisters each day. 

"Let's watch 'red riding hood'?" suggested Bethany. 

"Nah let's have a POTC marathon, we do have all 4 DVDs" said Alex. Rachel nodded in agreement and put on her puppy dog look.  
>Bethany gave in at that look, cause what's the point in fighting something that cute, it worked every time.<br>"Okay, fine. Put them on cause it's still better than having a twilight marathon... Again." 

She huffed and Rachel had to carefully cover her laughter with a cough when Alex glared at them.  
>"Don't mock twilight, because you like it as well, but yes, POTC is better."<br>She then smiled at her best friends and put the first movie on.

They watched all 4 DVDs and laughed at all the right moments and on the edge of their seats whenever their favourite characters were close to death. Always wondering whether or not they would make it through, but seeing as they had seen it before they knew the outcome. However that still didn't change their reactions of them getting hurt.  
>As they started in the morning they only finished in the early evening happy at the outcome of the events that occurred in the films. <p>

"Well that was awesome, wouldn't it be great to somehow be in the movie and help will and jack?" sighed Rachel as the move drew to a close. Then as she said that final word lightning suddenly flashed, thunder roared and the girls were engulfed in darkness and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hiya again thanks to AngieRosie who has reviewed this, we really appreciate it. Here is chapter 2_

_**Summary**__: 3 best friends, who feel like sisters, enter a world unlike their own where battles unfold before them of both mental and physical. But when their lives seem to make sense in this new world which one will they believe to be real and who will help them along the way._

_**Disclaimeter:**__ We don't own potc we just love it to bits and only own ourselves e.g. oc's._

Chapter 2

'A dream or not a dream?' 

** /Alex/**

Alex awoke with a completely different life implanted in her head but the other lifes memories were also there just hazy - was it a dream? A very vivid dream?  
>She needed to find Bethany and Rachel, to know if it was real or not.<br>So she got out of bed, got dressed and went to see her brother. They may be adopted but he was still the best brother any girl could have. She also decided she would go meet her friends after her morning exercise/training with her brother.

As she came downstairs Will was still in the main room like always.

Will was a blacksmith and did all of the work seeing as their 'farther' was lazy and always drunk/asleep. He was the best blacksmith in our town but his work was beautiful. 

"Morning brother dearest," she greeted him as she entered the room "ready to get beaten again?" she said as she smirked at him then crossing the room to get her sword.

"Morning Alex" he replied with a smile "and no I'm not going to lose today!" he said as quickly as ever as to not hear any of her backchat he took the newly finished sword he was working on the day before. "And what do u mean again" he asked sarcastically as he stood in position.

Alex having picked up her sword crossed the room and also got into position, replying "I was just stating the truth."  
>"On guard" she said and they started there morning exercisetraining.

They finished when Alex had managed to fling Wills sword from his grasp and it flew to the other side of the room. She pointed the end of her sword at him and simply said with a smirk "I win". Will smiled and clapped. "got anything planned for today?" he asked her 

"going to go see Rachel and Bethany," she replied "now don't forget that it's Noringtons Promotion ceremony tomorrow" she sighed and then whispered not knowing will would hear her "I wish he would just once look in my direction"  
>Will replied not knowing he wasn't meant to hear that,<p>

"Men who don't look in your direction are fools, you're a beautiful woman and will make someone really happy one day"  
>Alex looked at him smiled and gave him a hug, Wondering if she could ever even ask for a better brother for herself.<p>

_**Bethany's**_ POV

I woke with a start after having a very strange dream about me, my sister and my best friend, but was it a dream... because it felt very real!

'I need to find Alex!' I thought to myself, I looked over to see Rachel sitting up in bed with a confused expression similar to how mine was a few seconds ago. Just as I was going to call her name she started to say something.

"I had the most bizarre dream last night, but it didn't feel like a dream but like reality, like it actually happened! - a memory"

I sat there surprised but quickly replied.

"So did I actually now that you mention it, you, me and Alex were in the year of our lord 2011 and we were watching a DVD on the so called television - this hasn't been invented, yet I still understand and know what this is! When we finished watching the 4th DVD when there was thunder and lightning and everything went black and then the next thing I knew, I woke up."

I stopped there because I didn't know what to say and that I realised that the DVD we had watched in the not-dream were of the future and involved our adopted sister Elizabeth and Alex's adopted brother William. And if these dreams are the same for Rachel and Alex then that will prove that there not dreams.

Rachel looked as dumbstruck as I was like I had said something incredible and exclaimed.

"That's exactly what happened in my dream! I have so many memories I don't know what's real anymore. We must go see Alex at once because if she had the same dream and memories then it's most likely not to have been a dream at all and we need to know which was our real childhood.!" she said out loud what I had planned on doing myself.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hiya sorry for not updating in a while but please I'm begging u to review. I just feel like nobody likes this story where as I know full well it's brilliant because my friend wrote it an her story ideas are amazing, well done sashaxh. Any way here is the next update.**_

_**Summary**__: 3 best friends, who feel like sisters, enter a world unlike their own where battles unfold before them of both mental and physical. But when their lives seem to make sense in this new world which one will they believe to be real and who will help them along the way._

_**Disclaimeter:**__ We don't own potc we just love it to bits and only own ourselves e.g. oc's._

Chapter 3

_**'So Its Not A Dream Then?'**_

Rachel's POV

I got dressed quickly and went down to attend breakfast with my father and sisters.

When we arrived in the kitchen Bethany began speaking.

"Father" Bethany whispered still tired from lack of sleep due to the 'dream'

"Me and Rachel will be going to see our friend Alexandra today and will be back for lunch, if we are running late we will send round a message to get to you in order to let you know so do not worry"

Bethany carefully placed a hand slightly on his shoulder in order to let him know they would be home as soon as possible. "Is it still ok for her to spend the night so she can get to the ceremony quicker and easier with us tomorrow?" she continued to ask when father looked at her.

Even though we were his adopted daughters we still dearly loved him and he us, the same went for our sister Elizabeth, his birth daughter.

"Certainly, send my greetings to Alexandra and her family and let the blacksmiths know I will expect the sword tomorrow morning." farther replied

All 3 of us beamed at this, me, Beth and Liz (who was 2 years older than us 3 and the same age as will) we're all best friends with Alex and because she was here so often she practically lived with us here. Well there is a spare bed in our room and a wardrobe with her things in that farther would buy for her as she was practically his fourth daughter and seen as family and he treated her as one of his own.

When we finished our gorgeous breakfast made by the cook. We quickly made sure our hair and clothes were decent and dress- not too tight so easy to run in, and marched to the beach were Alex was waiting.

She always waited for us in our secret meeting spot near the battlements (which we would meet up after dark, when farther thinks were asleep and practice the sword with her brother, will.) we always met up there at a similar time each day or so, so it was pretty easy to find her.

When we did step into her line of sight she saw us she immediately started to bounce up and down plus waving like a loon. (It was rather funny to see her like that.) I and my sister giggled at the sight tiring to hold back intense laughter as we approached her. People would say that Alex is a shy, well behaved, quiet girl who has always got her nose in a book.

However people who know her really well like us, our sister, our farther and her brother - would say that she has a split personality cause only we get to see the real Alex the loud high-per active, pixie who loves to have an adventure, sword fight, read about pirates then secretly pretend to be one while training with us. Despite us seeing her other side she still lovers to read and is still well behaved. She is shy around people she doesn't know and gown ups.

For some reason all 3 of use have the same facial features so people say we would look like triplets if we had the same colour hair, but Alex's is lush blond and has dark emerald green eyes while we have mahogany brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. We never minded when they would say all three of us look like sisters. We always liked it anyway.

As we approached her she started to talk really fast and only after we managed to make her stop and take a deep breath and slowly repeat what she said, did we then finally understand her only to be in shock at what she almost shouted next.

"girls guess what?" she paused a little for effect and the rising edge of suspense but before we could say anything to make her continue she continued anyway without us "last night I had such a strange dream it was us 3 but in the future having a 'movie night' marathon, cool isn't it? But, not any future, but 2011 type future!"

Me and Beth froze for a moment with both eyebrows raised to their wits end (stretch them anymore and they may have left marks) but Alex still noticed '_dam those Sherlock Holmes book she read when she was obsessed with him'_ I thought

"What?" she asked suspiciously

"It may be nothing but we both had exactly the same dream but from our point of view" Beth said slowly

"And we both think that they may NOT be dreams at all, but memories of the life before we got transported, somehow into the movie we were watching - 'The Pirates of the Caribbean,' which is our life now and was the last thing I said before we blacked out. You know how I said 'I wonder what it would be like to be in the movie itself.' "

We all stopped for a moment while the last 15 minutes of the other night replayed in our heads.

"We were watching the 4 DVDs, and yes then you said 'how great would it to help jack and will-"

"Who is now my brother may I add" interrupted Alex

"Yes, and then there was thunder, lightning and then black, I think we must have passed out." explained Beth.

"So these added memories of a different childhood are there so it would be easier to live in this time because I doubt we will be going back and quite frankly I don't want to go back. All I can say for now is live like normal like we have been already and let the adventure begin tomorrow at Noringtons promotion ceremony. Oh and remember one thing," alex added "Just don't let the maids do your corset up too tight and then you ending up like Elizabeth did if you remember in the story, because I'm not letting them." Alex concluded

"And when Lizzy asks one of use to wear the medallion just refuse and say it's her turn, and remember to practice still tonight so will doesn't get suspicious." I added at the end.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hiya sorry for not updating in a while, once again but please I'm begging u to review. I need to know what you think of this story, i think its mint, well it's brilliant because my friend wrote it an her story ideas are amazing, well done sashaxh. Here is the next update.**_

_**Summary**__: 3 best friends, who feel like sisters, enter a world unlike their own where battles unfold before them of both mental and physical. But when their lives seem to make sense in this new world which one will they believe to be real and who will help them along the way._

_**Disclaimeter:**__ We don't own potc we just love it to bits and only own ourselves e.g. oc's._

Chapter 4

The dreaded answer

Alex POV

"Well if I'm still allowed at yours for the night then let's go get my things and tell my brother" I say to them after sometime on the beach. We set off down the beach towards the blacksmiths, when we entered the workshop we saw Will hammering away at the next new sword he was making. The worst thing was that he was topless, making poor Rachel blush. I quickly pushed her into my room before she could begin to drool, again (I will explain later), and left them to pack my bag so that I could explain things to my brother.

"Hi Will, everything ready for tomorrow?" he smiled and replied "Yep everything good to go, you got anything planned for tonight?" he asked curiously

"Yes, I'm going up to the girls for the night so I can get to the ceremony on time in the morning and plus they've got all my good dresses" I said with a grin

"Ok that's fine, so I'll see you tomorrow then in the morning when I bring the sword round. Give a big hello to the governor for me."

"Will do that, love ya" I said as the girls walked out with my bag full of necessities, I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek goodbye and we walked out with us all 3 saying "ok, Bye" together then and we walked slowly off towards the mansion.

When we entered the home of the Swann's I was greeted with warm hugs from the governor and Elizabeth. I told him that William said hello and would be here tomorrow morning with the finished sword.

The 3 of us then went upstairs to the twins room, I put my things in the room, got changed into a dress I got for my birthday from the governor and after the girls changed we went downstairs for lunch.

After lunch we decided to have a Q&A session, on who their crush was we knew that Beth didn't have one ye cause she literally shouted it in to our face.

_Flashback_

_Me and Rachel thought that it was time that Beth had a boyfriend considering that she always moaned whenever Rach and I used to talk about guys staring at either of us and saying how cute all the guys are and whether or not they were our type._

_Beth used to always be the bad girl sneaking off and disobeying the rules yet when it came to boys however she used to just turn the other cheek, literally._

_All three of us knew that the two of them could only ever love an almost nobleman if you'd like to call it, Being daughters of the governor and all, but still. We set her up anyway._

_It was an early Saturday afternoon about several weeks ago and Beth was sitting at the edge of the beach closest to the water's edge when a young man tapped her on the shoulder. Meanwhile me and Rachel were watching from a far fingers crossed waiting for her to willingly fall into his embrace. _

_She already knew the guy, he worked at the mansion, and he had short blonde hair that was straight combed looking. _

_Beth pov_

"_Good afternoon Milady." he said to me. It was Jake, I knew him, he was a good friend at home he always helped out with whenever me and the girls snuck out at night, however there was one thing about him that just put me off, he was too much of a goody two shoes, he always did as he was told, and now he was standing over me with a small smile on his face sweet and innocent not really wanting to be here in fear he would get into trouble. Before you ask, he just wasn't my type _

"_Hey" I replied shocked at why he was here. He then did the thing I was dreading he admitted his feelings about me. I won't go into it but just as he finished I could hear gentle muffled out laughter coming from behind a close range rock, close enough for someone or should I say some people to have heard the entire encounter. _

_Knowing exactly who was there I ran my hand through my hair and gently stood up and told him I didn't feel the same way and he just wasn't the right guy for me. I let him down slowly telling him how he would meet the right girl for him someday. I curtsied he bowed, and then he was gone._

_Then as soon as he left I marched behind the rock breathing in deeply about to let out the outburst I was holding in only moments before._

_Alex's pov_

_Beth came marching over to Rach and I knowing we had failed the challenge and been caught all at the same time. She yelled in our faces_

"_what do you think you two were doing, I've told you before and I will tell you again I don't care about any guys in that way. When the right guy comes to me the right guy will come to me when he is ready, and of his own free will, not being pressured into it. uhhh." And with that she stormed off without another word to either of us until the next day._

_(This, all bearing in mind was before we all had the so called dreams that we know were actually real, watching the movies of a marathon where Righetti seemed to catch Beth's eye if I might say so myself but better not bug Beth any further or else everyone might end up with a black eye.)_

_End flashback_

Also we already knew William was the one for Rachel.

_Flashback_

_A while ago similar time to Beth's encounter_

_We were in the blacksmiths and we were all helping out will with sharpening swords. I looked over to Rachel and could see her drooling over my brother with his shirtless abs in all their shine and glory._

_I stared at her mouth open in shock and said in a harsh tone "Rachel. Stop staring at my brother it's creepy. "_

_Rachel seemed to be in a trance and so didn't seem to have heard me. I was about to hit her over the head but then i received a death glare from Beth which immediately stopped me in my tracks. Normally Beth would have found moments like this funny but it seemed that she didn't want to have to explain to her father how Rachel's head suddenly had a huge lump on it._

_Then i instead turned to Will and chucked his vest at him. "At least put a vest on will ya Will" _

_He then started to protest saying he was too hot for it. I looked to my left and saw Rachel nod in agreement still in her trance not taking her eyes off will._

_It didn't last for long however because he soon put his shirt back on after finishing the sword he was working on. He then began to head towards the blacksmith door and patted my head on the way._

_He then said "Alright already. Don't get your hair in a twist. I'm just off to the market to get some food, see ya."_

_As soon as the door closed Rachel turned to Beth and I for the first time since we entered the blacksmith no longer in a trance. "Finally noticed we're alive now have you?" i muttered under my breath so as to only me and Beth to hear. Beth giggled._

_She then slowly stated "guys... I sort of have a confession to make... I like Will. Like more like, like not just like. "_

"_Well nah" we both replied in unison but Rachel acted as though she hadn't heard us so continued._

"_... the way he makes me smile when I look into his eyes, like I'm caught in a trance not realising that I'm not actually dreaming," me and Beth both smirked at this. "the way I feel when he passes me something and our hands graze together for just a second sending a slight shiver down my spine. His kindness his gentle grace presence his generosity and his concern and that's not the end of it the way-" _

_But Beth cut her off before she could say anymore "alright- alright we get the picture." Rachel continued to blush widely not seeming to care._

So now it was my turn.

We were sitting on floor in their room the two of them both facing me expectantly.

"So Alex... Who's your crush/true love? Hmm?" started Rachel

"Nope, Nu uh! No Way are you getting it out of me!" I said trying to stay calm

"Aww, come on, Pleeaassee" wined Bethany

"Nu, uh!"

"Please, with cherries?" bargained Rachel

"Nope"

"Cherries _with_ sprinkles on top?" - Beth

"No!"

They looked at each other, "Jelly and ice-cream and summer berries?" they asked together and then both pulled a puppy dog look the one they both knew I could not ignore no matter what saying "pleeaassee?"

"Oh. All right! But if he finds out or anyone else, YOU WILL BE DEAD TO ME!…" I said giving in

They both jumped for glee, happy that I fell so willingly into their planned trap, high fiving and then once sat back down I began.

I took a deep breath and said quietly, not looking at either of them.

"It's James Norington…"

"No way…" Rachel pause and remembered something "Did you kn -" she was cut off by Bethany putting her hand on Rachel's mouth

"Now now Rachie, don't go telling her things she doesn't need to know or find interesting, even may be bad for her health." Beth said a fake smile filling up her lips and Rachel glaring at her with a killer's intent, but it was too late because anything to do with James made me curious.

"No! Bethany stop it let her speak, I want to know!" I scolded her

"But-" she tried

"No if it's about James let her tell me!" I told her seriously

"Ok, but I did warn you!" she said to me while looking dead in to my eyes.

"Well… I'm sorry to be the one telling you this… and it's already too late to change but… Norington is going to propose tomorrow at the ceremony…" Rachel said slowly and carefully already seeing me shake with worry.

I swallowed and asked already dreading the answer "to whom?"

I mean how could he do this to me ,I mean I know he doesn't know my feelings for him but what about the time when he was sorting through papers in his office and I came to ask him if he wanted to join me and the girls for a gentle stole along the beach. I know it was a bit sudden but in that one moment he truly looked sad and sorry that he couldn't join us for the trip he just had too many papers to sort through, mostly to do with pirates no doubt. All the while we talked he never took his eyes off me, which made me wonder could he have felt the same in that one moment, no?

I just shook the past memory off as Rachel was about to continue. She closed her eyes for a moment took a deep breath and said the one word I was dreading to hear…

"…Elizabeth"

When she said that I couldn't think or breathe and I think I fainted cause then the world suddenly went black.

**I know that some of this was kind of out of character and a bit 21****st**** century but it just all kind of fit. **

**Anyway your reviews would be highly appreciated. **

**Thank you, next chapter will be up soon see ya, god bless.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hiya sorry for not updating in a while, once again but please I'm begging u to review. I need to know what you think of this story, i think its mint, well it's brilliant because my friend wrote it an her story ideas are amazing, well done sashaxh. Here is the next update.**_

_**Summary**__: 3 best friends, who feel like sisters, enter a world unlike their own where battles unfold before them of both mental and physical. But when their lives seem to make sense in this new world which one will they believe to be real and who will help them along the way._

_**Disclaimeter:**__ We don't own potc we just love it to bits and only own ourselves e.g. oc's._

Chapter 5

"Best be prepared"

Alex POV

I woke up with 2 familiar voices bickering and calling my name, and light patting against my cheeks.

"Alex… Alex… see I told you not to tell her! But NO you still had to! Ugh!" scolded a voice I now recognised as Bethany

"I didn't think she react _THIS_ badly to the news and its better we tell her now than her finding out at the ceremony tomorrow, making it 2 girls blacking our rather than one." said the other voice which I made out to be Rachel arguing 'calmly' back to Beth.

A moan escaped my lips telling the girls that I was conscious and waking up, the girls moved back and helped me sit up.

"What happened? I never faint! How long was I out for?" I asked confused but before they could say anything the events of what we were talking about came rushing back and I couldn't stop the sob that escaped my lips.

The girls then hearing my sob both raped me tightly in a hug from either side of me.

"Never mind Alex, Liz likes Jonathan the Duke of Ashington's son and its blaintly obvious to everyone but them 3, but only for him cause he's blinded by a crush. You don't see me crying cause William is dumbfounded by a crush that isn't true then not seeing what's right in front of him, _someone_ starring googly eyed at that beautiful charming face of his …" Rachel stopped to compose herself, and to take a sharp breath _now_ finally realising that she had said too much but then continued. "Any way when Lizzy refuses his proposal and accepts Johnnies, he will be all yours! And Will will stop looking at Elizabeth and pay attention to me!" she stopped realising that her voice had started to rise near the end.

We did some more Q&A's and then checked if there was anything suitable for tomorrow and found nothing but the dresses we got from the governor for Christmas and our birthdays. We had supper and then we went to get ready for bed. We got our night gowns on and put our practice clothes on the side of the wardrobe away from the door so no one would see and waited in bed for the governor.

Once he checked on us, said good night and made sure all of our candles except one were blown out, so we could read so once we left we waited one hour till everyone was asleep then we hoped out of bed got changed into our practice clothes.

There were 2 dresses and a set of female shirt and trousers made by me. I had a red knee length dress with black lace at the end and I didn't need a coat as I had long sleeves, Rachel had a patchwork knee length dress that ties like a corset at the front with a brown coat; Beth has brown female trousers and a white female shirt with a black coat. All 3 outfits contained black boots and black belts for the swords to be held in firmly in its sheath.

Now we knew we were going on an adventure today we had bought some material for our pirate clothes when we had gone to collect my things, so I made some things for our costumes, for me I have a white shirt with a black corset on my waist, a black belt and a dark green vest with a yellow design, black skinny trousers, black boots, a black hat with a white feather and a buckle and also a maroonish/redish coat to go with it.

Bethany has a cream shirt with a brown waist corset, black skinny trousers, brown knee length boots like mine and a black coat. Rachel has a white shirt, a red vest, brown skinny trousers, black boots and a brown coat. We all had a pirate hat with a white feather rim; mine was just for emergencies if I lose my hat. We had compasses and foldable telescopes. We also would never forget our necklace and rings from our parents.

Now after we got changed we decided to go out the secret exit in the room that we had found that leads right out to the side of the mansion and we ran to the beach were my brother Will was waiting.

**Hiya I know it's been a while since my last update but I've had gcse's and had a lot of revision and such for them. I know this is quite a short chapter but I will try and update the next one soon especially since its one of my favourites so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hiya how are you all sorry for not updating in a while, once again, but please review. I need to know what you think of this story, I think its mint, well it's brilliant because my friend wrote it and I edit. But all her story ideas are amazing, well done sashaxh. Here is the next update.**_

_**Summary**__: 3 best friends, who feel like sisters, enter a world unlike their own where battles unfold before them of both mental and physical. But when their lives seem to make sense in this new world which one will they believe to be real and who will help them along the way._

_**Disclaimeter:**__ We don't own potc we just love it to bits and only own ourselves e.g. oc's._

Chapter 6

"NEVER underestimate a woman!"

Rachel's POV

When we got to the beach Alex spotted William

"Will!" she shouted "hope you've got the swords or there was no point in coming then, unless..." Alex started but I quickly covered her mouth and she looked straight at me and gave me a sly smile. I just rolled my eyes in response

"Of course, I've got the swords, who do you take me for?" ahhh thank the lord that he's so oblivious. "... Never mind don't answer that... Any ways here." He passed our swords to us, we could never keep them at the mansion knowing that if someone found them, then we would be in trouble, **big trouble** and a lot of questions would be asked, so we kept them at Alex's.

So at last we started our nightly practice - me and Beth were first. I unsheathed my sword in a playful yet elegant manor and Beth did the same. We both bowed at each other mockingly then the 'fight' began. I stepped forward lunging at Beth, luckily Will always had the swords blunt at the end for when we practice so no one would ever get hurt. Yet she then quickly dogged my blow and rolled gracefully to the side. Then with the flick of her own sword she charged at me poised to strike, but not harm. Being a fake battle I was able to gain advantage of this and slice her leg at the opening. She then swung her sword round, as I was now poised behind her and we both clashed swords together. Signifying that was the end of the match, we called it a tie. (Me and Beth were both similarly to equally matched, so most battles ended in a similar fashion.)

Will and Alex were next to 'fight' and as you could probably think that didn't end too well for poor Will. But I won't go into details and embarrass him any more as I'm soon about to, yet let's just say his fight with Beth didn't go too smoothly either. The battles then rotated in a clockwise direction after me and Beth then will and Alex. For next were me and Alex, which ended with us both panting for breathe drawing in the process. Will and Beth next with Will ending flat on his face in the sand with Beth having one foot on his back, and sword poised in the air in victory. Eventually it was me and Will ending with Beth and Alex. We started the second to last battle slowly -

"On Guard" we said together.

"So William, hope you ready to lose to a girl... Again?" I taunted him

"HA! Really funny Rachel, but I believe it's _you _who should be ready to lose."

Will moved first and then I got the upper hand in the battle it lasted 15minuets going back and forth and back and forth until suddenly I managed to gain the upper hand once again yet this time using it to a full advantage and managing to fling his sword out of his hand and trip him onto his back, with my foot on his chest (like Beth's was earlier on his back) and my sword near his neck me smirking and unleashing a small triumphant "I win". Then we started to laugh. Placing my sword, tip first into the ground a little away from me I held out a hand in order help him back up, but instead of getting up he pulled me down meaning to pull me to the side of him I landed straight bang on top of him my heart racing so fast as if it was about to burst fully out of my chest. That was until I realised that our lips were now only centimetres apart, because by that point I think my heart just about stopped all together.

Slowly and carefully I took a glance at his lips soft and smooth imagining them against mine then I quickly looked back up at Wills eyes at the same time he had seemingly been staring at something else also. Not realising how long we had stayed like this a loud clearing of someone's throat came to my attention. Snapping me out of my trance I looked to the right of me only to see Alex and Beth glaring at the hands I hadn't realised had gone to my waist. Will must have seen them looking also for his hands were gone in the blink of an eye with now, burn marks in their place for how his touch had unknowably sent sparks up my spine.

His touch was not gone for long however for he soon had started to tickle me mercilessly in my sides. Knowing this was my weak spot I was now laughing uncontrollably still in his arms.

**Beth POV**

After about 5 minutes of everyone's non stop laughing, me and Alex finally managed to pull Will off of Rach who we could see was now struggling for breathe after constant hysteric laughter. Once we were sure those two were able to stand me and Alex began our battle

Whilst me and Sasha were 'fighting' I found the chance to look over at Will, who now seemed to look confused. I then looked over to Rach to see a regretful type look on her face. Why was she looking like that?

Did Rach see the way he looked at her? They both looked so good together and Will looked like, it that one moment he would have protected her even if he gave his own life in order to do so.

Rach looked so happy yet ashamed that to me it seemed like her emotions had took over in that moment.

**Rachel POV**

How could I have been so stupid? He couldn't love me I'm was just his 'sisters' best friend to him. Also he was supposed to fall for Elizabeth and that couldn't be changed, could it?

Once our time was up we decided that we should all be heading back to the mansion but not before saying bye to Will. He gave a hug to his sister then we all said bye and that we would see him for the ceremony tomorrow.

For a small moment mine and Wills eyes met and that same burning feeling returned as my eyes poured into his, but that only lasted for a couple of seconds for then we were separated by Beth and Alex dragging me back home.

We headed back to the mansion, got into our room, changed back into our night dresses and got into bed. After a few minutes we were asleep dreaming of our true love, and for me I knew from then on that it was William.

**Ha lol cheesy like.**

**I was showing my friend this just to see what she thought of it and she was basically teasing me and laughing her head off the whole way though it was hilarious but I had no excuse as to why this chap was a bit lovey dovey cause with permission from sashaxh the author I was allowed to give Rach and Will a bit of a so called romantic scene lol**

**Tell me what u think and how I can improve if u would I would highly appreciate thanx **


End file.
